


A Merciful Goddess

by PGT



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Gore, Hallucinations, Poison, Spoilers for v4e7, implied gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9033629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PGT/pseuds/PGT
Summary: She would forgive him...My thoughts on Tyrian's experience directly after 4*7, involves a hc I'll explain in a before note (to prevent spoiling passerby who haven't watched up to now :))





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hc that Tyrians is so giggly and maniacal because the poison in his tail is constantly affecting him. I also hc that the effects are hallucinogenic and sedative in nature.

“She'll forgive you, she'll forgive you… the mistress is a merciful goddess…. She will forgive you!”

The thread of persistent promises were all that kept Tyrian from curling up and starving himself in the abandoned roads from Oniyuri. His tail throbbed in agony and dribbled purple liquid when he instinctively tried to curl it around his waist. He'd tried stopping the wound with his hands, but walking with his tail in hands was neither comfortable or practical. So, the wounded limb trailed behind.

Tyrian’s tail was his treasure. It was what made him special, the mistress told him herself. Scorpion faunus were next to nonexistent, only occasionally born from the odd-bred couple. Even when they were born, most died young, and there was no question why; scorpion faunuses almost always possessed the key attribute of the scorpion, a poisonous tail. Tyrian was no exception, but having a hallucinogenic poison rather than a lethal one allowed him to survive himself. The poison ran through his system constantly, of course, but it was survivable. 

He remembered nothing of his childhood, at least nothing comprehensible. His first true memories were of his mistress, the goddess who took him in and offered him a home.

But now, his gift was gone.

She would forgive him.

She was a merciful goddess. 

As he wobbled down the road, his thoughts digressed. What would his comrades think?

What would Watts say, the damned doctor, the perfect doctor that always dared aggravate his queen.

As if on queue, the man appeared, matching his pace with a straight-backed stride and clicking shoes. His eyes were a bright purple, Tyrian smirked at the hallucination. 

“You sit on Cinder’s side of the table for a reason, I see.”

“No ‘tail for a tail’, is there?” Tyrian giggled at his own misery.

“I suppose another eye will just have to do, yes?”

Tyrian nodded with a stiff smile. 

“Tyrian, despite what you believe, you must know Madame Salem will not be pleased. Your tail not only provides hallucinations but to those unfamiliar it can be equally sedative. You were her best kidnapper. But now, you're no more use than that boy with prosthetics. A Death Stalker would be a more productive servant, now.”

He blanched at the smirking figment, and he fizzled away, having spoken his thoughts sufficiently. 

He was wrong, Watts was wrong. Salem would forgive him….

She was a merciful goddess.


End file.
